grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Chase Controversies
Wow, so much... paranoia.. G_G there are quite a few of these controversies that are kinda appelative. Seriously, comparing Ley to Yuna and other stuff such as thief, fighter and black/white mage to FF? Man, those are just classes ._. ANY RPG got classes like those, comparing with FF is... nonsense. Besides, what is original nowadays? It is virtually impossible to create anything that, in no ways, ressemble something else. If you keep your senses sharp, you'll notice that even FF characters are based from somewhere else. Originality is but a fake. Nothing is created nor destroyed. Everything is changed. Creating wars and hating for that is just... stupid, honestly. Also, who garantees most of those things are "copied" from FF? Just because Cloud holds a sword over his back every other character that does the same is a spin-off? Just because Tifa fights bare-handed it means that any other character that fights bare-handed is a spin-off? Just because Cloud doesn't feel happy with victory then every person in the world that acts the same is a spin-off? "Dragon Dive is a move taken from..." Does that mean that I can't create a move for a character that cuts up and down that I'll be "taking" the move from FF? "Both Lass and Sephiroth attack by slashing (...) that is invisible in the human eye" That is called fighting style. You can't "steal" fighting styles lol. Of course some things might be refference to FF, like the Prime Knight, but some points here are just TOO exaggerated. It is like some people are trying HARD to find things just to create hate against the others. That's like saying the creator of the blender stole the idea of the fan just because both got spinning blades xD To conclude, even if KOG is making spin-offs, what's so bad about that? In how possible ways would making Sieghart look like Cloud hinder on gameplay? "Hating" is pointless and in no way constructive. Open your mind! \o/ Zelean 01:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is like some people are trying HARD to find things just to create hate against the others. I think that's what happened here and why there was a controversy, at least with Prime Knight. I honestly feel the whole controversy thing can be kind of. . . stupid, really, but when it comes to fanbases and stuff, things like these just. . . happen. Some fanbases can get. . . really wild. And such. And. . . yeah. I think with this, it might be due to "coincidences" with a popular game franchise and whatnot. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The drivel on this page is ridiculous, it takes an incredible level of stupidity to write 90% of the stuff here. Comparing things found in almost every RPG to some no-name game and calling it controversy? Really? Or putting a grandiose label like Abyss/Battle wars on a bunch of children fighting over something as extremely meager as release order. Someone should just delete this. Or actually, maybe it should stay, as it is exemplifies just what the GC community is like; a bunch of asinine little kids. :Don't forget to sign your comments. :And I do believe that's part of the point here (I think). Because of the community, "controversies" such as these pop up. No helping it, really. There's always gonna be the hard-core fans that will rage to no end when something goes against what they support. :As for the titles, what else are we gonna call it? "Argument over the release schedlue of two classes?"[http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 13:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Devil May Cry vs Grand Chase anyone? iDesolatorZ 22:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : I believe that started as a mere coincidence, that ended up on a reference. Lass's design had been always far from alike to Vergil. In the beginning he was more middle east-ish than the current asian-like ninja character he is now. His overhaul design has chenged a lot since the release of his Striker job. Since then, he had been transformed into the ninja he is today, rather than the middle east thief he once was intended to be (which can be proven by his name, that means "thief" in some middle east language, and his original clothes back in S1). Even though that is so, I believe that, when Striker came out, he was not intended to look like Vergil - it was possibly just an appealing stereotypic look for the anime fans that, conveniently, resembled Vergil. I mean, seriously, if you made a ninja-ish character and had to give him 4 weapons and 3 of them were daggers, a scimitar and claws, what else could be more badass and appealing than a KATANA? (NO, the fighting style isn't "like Vergil's". Keeping your katana sheathed until the time to attack is actually a real fighting style, known as iaijutsu or battoujutsu) Then, with the need for more characters and the lack of a backstory for Lass, they designed Lupus/Rufus, probably with the intent to make a reference to DMC, thanks to Vergil's and Lass's similarities. And I repeat, a REFERENCE. People have a terrible habit of comparing things and labeling them as "rip offs", but in the world of art and creation, references are very commonly used, most of times, to honor the designer's inspirations. You can BET that whoever designed Lupus/Rufus is a DMC fan. That said, "This is SO COOL that I want it to be in my game too / I like this so much that I want to show everyone how I appretiate it" it is quite different than "Oh, this is cool, I'm going to steal it and say that it's my ideia and it's original". References are tributes, not "stealing". And of course we all know (or should) that nothing is created, everything is transformed, especially in the world of art, and even more especially nowadays that most ideas were already taken. It is even possible that Dante and Vergil have been based off of other two not-so-popular characters, so they are agreed to be "original". But well, nothing in the world is original. Or even maybe this has actually NOTHING to do at all with DMC. Maybe Lass and Lupus/Rufus being like Vergil and Dante is pure coincidence, despite the odds. How many times have I created characters and stories that seemed original, just to realize later that the idea had already been used? I've lost count, seriously. But after all this talk (That Zelean guy up there is me, yes. Gosh, my english was terrible back then.), one thing I admit: the GC brothers have probably been based off of DMC's brothers, which is not, however, a bad thing as people usually see it. : Finally, my point is rather simple: IT DOESN'T MATTER. Are they rip offs? Doesn't matter. Are they original ideas? Doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that they ARE there in the game and if you do or do not like to play as them. If you don't like playing as them, just don't do it. If you like them, then play as them. If you don't want to play as them because your closed mind doesn't like the fact they were "stolen" from DMC, well, too bad for you, don't play as them and that's it. You could even be passing a chance to find out that your favorite playstyle is with a character you refuse to try out without prejudices just because you WANT to dislike him. But in the end, truly liking them or not, hating on them and/or the game doesn't matter. Thet game will stay there, the characters will stay there, all the way they currently are. And you? You'll be there, wasting your energies disliking things for menial reasons. I myself would rather not hate things, even when I don't like/dislike things, because it takes too much energy and I get no rewards at all. As they say, hating is like taking the poison and waiting for your enemy to die. XD Even though "this is just a game", little attitudes like this DO change your overhaul quality of life. So yeah, that's pretty much it. : Note: All "you"s mentioned in this text aren't necessarily directed to you, but to anyone who reads this and fits in the description. So for love's sake, don't take it personally, people. : Zeke Lionhart (talk) 15:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) this "controversies" section should be renamed "similarities to other media, and complaints", because that's what it really is. a collection of people spotting trivial things and rambling about them, and a bunch of "waaah waah I hate the english version's managment". personally I'd rather see it purged, but at least giving it a more accurate labelling would be good. RanaE-wka01 (talk) 21:53, September 3, 2013 (UTC)